Digimon Tamers: Love after the Darkness
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: When Renamon has a nightmare of what happens if she remains alone, Guilmon takes matters in his own hands at and does whatever he can to ensure Renamon she won't be alone, as he desires her as his mate. Also, I'd like to thank SuperSaiyanCrash for all of his help with this and the other ideas that he's assisting in.


An orb traveled trough the darkness of the skies, floating outside an abandoned castle, in front of a room occupied by a mysterious female-cloaked figure playing an organ.

As the figure continued to play her song of sorrow, her hood lowered, revealing it to be Renamon, who then stopped as the orb suddenly burst into the room in a blaze of flames, unleashing a massive wave, causing Renamon to shield herself from the sheer force the orb was producing.

However, it was pointless, as Renamon was then engulfed by it, her cloak shredded to pieces, leaving her completely naked, before the vixen Digimon was then thrown into a vortex, taking her to a world of dark spirits that were jumping out of mysterious holes that covered the floor and roof.

But Renamon was then captured, traversing through a pipeline that lead straight to another vortex that threw her around as if she was trapped within a cyclone, before she was consumed by a giant light, her body broke to pieces, leaving only darkness.

Renamon woke up in a shock.

She was panting very fast and sweat was pouring down her head as she was sitting in a tree, before the foxy Digimon got up and looked all over her body to see if her body is still intact.

She was fine.

It had all been a horrible dream, which made her sigh in relief as she sat down again.

Renamon then begin to think of that nightmare to herself.

Why did she dream about herself being destroyed like a comet heading straight for the sun?

She leaped off from the tree and walked to the pond, the thought of that dream certainly scared her as she looked at her reflection.

"I must have been alone for some time now." Renamon said, blushing as she saw that her F-Cup sized breasts were in the open.

"But maybe that dream must tell me that I'll die alone. I did have feelings for Impmon but he marked my sister as his mate. But still..." Renamon thought out loud, solemnly, as a small tear came from down her left eye, as she then asked herself. "Will I always be alone? I know I got Rika but she is my Tamer and Takato has claimed her heart. Is it my fate to go alone?"

Little did she know she was being watched.

A certain red dragon Digimon was watching from behind a tree, non other than Takato's Digimon partner, Guilmon.

He understood how she felt, but believed he was not meant to be with her as he was too childish and immature to know such things.

But the Digimon who held such concern for Renamon was holding a certain business card, telling him about a certain Digimon who could help mature, in which Guilmon then left Renamon alone, determined to do whatever it took to change and be there for her.

-A while later-

Guilmon entered the shop where he awaited to meet this Digimon, the one said to help him mature, in which he was looked to see a female Mikemon sitting on a cushion.

"So you came. I've been expecting you." Mikemon said as Guilmon walked up to her, before she told Guilmon. "Please, take a seat. And tell me your problem?"

Guilmon did as Mikemon had asked, sitting before her, as he then explained. "Guilmon knows a certain someone who needs Guilmon's company, but Guilmon do not know how. Guilmon too childish."

"I see." Mikemon replied, closing her eyes as she began to thin, before asking. "And this someone is a girl right?"

"Ye... Yes." Guilmon said, amazed by Mikemon's perception.

"No need to fear. Madam Mikemon shall help you grow up a bit." Mikemon told Guilmon reassuringly, before saying. "But I need to place you under a state of hypnosis so you feel more comfortable."

"Hypnotise Guilmon? How?" Guilmon asked curiously.

Madam Mikemon then answered Guilmon as she began chanted some magic words of an unknown origin, filling Guilmon's ears, to which Guilmon's eyes swirled a bright orange and blue colour, showing he had fallen under her influence.

"Guilmon, listen to my voice. Do as my voice says." Madam Mikemon said, before telling Guilmon. "You will grow up."

"I will grow up..." Guilmon replied in a distant tone.

"You will learn to talk in a mature way, make proper sentences and you will have courage, loads of courage, to protect those who you want to protect." Madam Mikemon instructed, before saying to the entranced Guilmon. "And I can feel that you love this girl... Renamon."

"Yes..." Guilmon replied in a hypnotised voice, as he went on and told Madam Mikemon in a slightly worried tone through his trance. "I do love Renamon but I am afraid that she doesn't like me the same way."

"Nonsense. You love Renamon with all your heart. Keep her company and make her fall in love with you. Make her become your mate. Make her yours'. Cheer her up if she needs doing and protect her if she's in danger." Madam Mikemon said.

"I will do all that..." Guilmon replied in a more confident, but still distant tone.

"Good boy." Madam Mikemon said, patting Guilmon's head, before she walked off, exiting the room for a few minutes, as Guilmon remained staring blankly, waiting further instructions.

Madam Mikemon then re-entered, only now she was holding what looked like a voodoo doll of Guilmon and told him. "Now this may hurt but I am gonna change your body. And this will make Renamon more attracted to you. Here goes."

With that, she then began to make the voodoo Guilmon's arms and body into a muscular figure as her claws pinched, pulled and tightened the doll's muscles.

Moans and groans of pain from Guilmon were heard from outside as the process continued, but Madam Mikemon resumed as she could see it in Guilmon's eyes that he wanted her to keep going, so he could win Renamon's heart, no matter what.

-2 hours later-

Renamon still sit by the lake and was now getting rather upset over the nightmare and started to cry.

"Why? Why am I so scared? I've never had problems with being lonely before so why now?" Renamon asked herself as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Maybe because you need some company as most of our friends are couples now and we haven't right?" A voice told her, which sounded familiar but different.

Renamon looked up and look around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" Renamon called out, in which the voice replied from behind her. "It's me, Renamon. Guilmon."

"Guilmon?" Renamon asked as she turned to face him.

"But your voice seemed so..." Renamon began to say, only to stop and then gasp as she saw him.

Guilmon was now an inch taller than Renamon.

He now had a more muscular figure as his stomach was now a flat-pack chest, while his arms and legs has gotten a more muscular feature.

As soon as Renamon saw him, her eyes became hearts like in a cartoon and it felt like her heart was popping out of her chest.

"Yeah I don't know what happened. One moment I was visiting this Digimon for help and then the next, I woke up more mature and now I have this new body. I came to see..." Guilmon explained, only to be interrupted as he was tackled by a hug from Renamon.

"Whoa! What's gotten into you?" Guilmon asked in surprise.

"Your body!" Renamon said in awe, rubbing her hands against Guilmon's back and arms.

Having to know, Renamon then asked. "And you're more mature now. What happened?"

Guilmon blushed as Renamon's breasts were pressed against his chest, before he managed to regain his composure and reply. "I don't know. But is there anything wrong?"

Feeling more comfortable, Renamon told Guilmon about the dream and Guilmon understood quickly, how lonely she was and the feeling no Digimon would claim her, in which Guilmon then said. "Well maybe you are lonely for some time now. You need someone to take care of you and you don't want to be alone and unwanted, right?"

"No. But it's nice to have a lover or something." Renamon replied.

"Well, you do now." Guilmon told Renamon in a charming tone, making her look at him in shock.

"I'd kept it for some long but it's now to tell you the truth. Renamon, I love you. I have always loved you. Sure in the past, we were enemies but we grew up being friends and been kind to each other ever since. Even in our first battle I'd... Mpmph!" Guilmon said, but was interrupted when Renamon suddenly kissed him on the lips with all the love she could muster.

He was surprised at this at first, but then a pleasant warmth filled Guilmon's body and heart as he closed his eyes and kissed Renamon back.

After the kiss, Renamon smiled happily and said in a heartfelt tone. "I love you too, Guilmon. I am sorry for being hard on you over the years but I never had stopped loving you. I never realized this till now. Thank you for opening the path for me, Guilmon. It was love I was missing until now."

Guilmon smiled and both kissed each other once more.

But after a while, Renamon decided on one thing.

She wanted Guilmon.

Renamon leaned forward and whispered in his left ear at what she desired.

"We... We just became boyfriend and girlfriend and all of a sudden, you want to mate?" Guilmon asked in surprise, though part of him wanted to pounce on top of Renamon and claim her right away.

"I am sure." Renamon said in reply as she begin to show off her body, shaking her huge breasts and turning around, slapping her ass before opening it to show her ass and vagina

"Please Guilmon. Will you mate with me?" Renamon asked as she stared deeply into Guilmon's yellow eyes, seeing his love for her, as Guilmon blushed at this but then smiled and replied. "I'd be honoured too, my love."

-Upcoming Lemon-

"Oh, Guilmon." Renamon replied breathlessly as she faced Guilmon and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply on the lips, which he gladly returned.

Breaking from their loving kiss, Guilmon followed his instincts and started to kiss around the Renamon's neck as he gently lowered her onto her back, before he pinched her nipples, causing her to moan out in pleasure, before Guilmon trailed his kissing down from her neck to her breasts, his tongue lashing at them for several minutes, as he then landed a series of kisses down her waist, licked around her navel and then went down to Renamon's pussy, before the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark give it one long lick, causing instant pleasure to the foxy Digimon as Guilmon then started to move his tongue down Renamon's slit, causing Renamon to then moan out in sexual excitement. "Ah, Guilmon... Ah... That feels so amazing... Ah... Oh, yes, Guilmon... Ah...!"

Hearing Renamon's moans of pleasure made Guilmon mentally smile as he moved his face closer so that his tongue could get Renamon's entire vagina, which caused her moaning to get louder.

However, the pleasure was becoming too much for the vixen Digimon, which caused her to moan out. "Guilmon, I think... Ah... I think that I'm going... Ah... To come... Ah... Oh, Guilmon...!"

Renamon then cried out in pleasure as she released her sexual fluids into Guilmon's mouth, which he licked up, happy that his instincts had helped pleasure his mate.

After Guilmon finished licking Renamon's pussy, he went into a sitting position and told the vixen Digimon. "Renamon, you taste so sweet."

"Thank you." Renamon replied lovingly, before she said in a seductive and alluring tone as she playfully tackled Guilmon onto his back. "Now, I think it's my turn to pleasure you."

Renamon then started to kiss down his chest, past his Digital Hazard mark, until she had reached his manhood.

Looking down, Guilmon then groaned out as Renamon wrapped her breasts around his manhood and licked around the head with gentle stokes of her tongue.

"Ah... Renamon, that feels good... Ah... So good...!" Guilmon groaned out, which made Renamon stop her licking for a moment to smile at Guilmon's pleasured face, before she continued.

But after experiencing such pleasure, Guilmon was soon unable to contain himself and, without warning, he released his load into Renamon's waiting mouth.

After Guilmon finished with his climax, Renamon then took her mouth away from Guilmon's manhood, in which the remaining cum of the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark spurted across her breasts, chest and face.

"Renamon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Guilmon began to apologize, But stopped as he watched Renamon lick the cum off her lips slowly, before wiping the rest off her face and breasts, licking her paws clean of the cum, which aroused Guilmon at Renamon's erotic performance.

"That's alright, Guilmon." Renamon reassured, before wiping the last of his cum off his erect cock with her left index finger, tracing around it first, before bringing it to her mouth and sucking it as she then said seductively. "Besides. You taste very, very sweet."

Guilmon could feel his instincts taking over, seeing Renamon so sexy, so naked, so wet, that he was unable to control himself as he grabbed Renamon's hips, positioned her onto all fours and began to thrust his cock into her ass, making her moan out in pleasure.

"Ah... This feels incredible... Ah... Guilmon, you are so deep inside of me...!" Renamon moaned out in pleasure, before she begged, her mind clouded by lust. "Please spank me...!"

Guilmon did as she asked as he too was consumed by the pleasures of their mating, his hand moved up and then down, slapping her naked butt, making Renamon yelp in pain and pleasure as Guilmon kept pushing and pulling his manhood in and out of Renamon's ass.

But soon, Renamon's moaning increased as the pain and pleasure surged through her body, while a strange feeling spread through Guilmon as he could feel his instincts taking over.

For two more hours, their mating continued, while the spanking had stopped a fair while ago.

Renamon's butt had been marked by Guilmon's swift hand.

But soon, both of them were reaching their climaxes, in which Guilmon groaned out. "Renamon... Ah... I can't hold on much longer... Ah... I'm... Ah... Oh, Renamon, I'm cumming...!"

"Me, too, Guilmon... I can't contain myself... Oh, please, Guilmon... Give it to me...!" Renamon moaned out erotically as both her and Guilmon's movements then became frantic, before they both reached their climaxes, causing Renamon to cry out. "Guilmon, I can't... Ah... Oh, Guilmon, I'm cumming...!" Renamon cried in pure pleasure as she had her climax, her sexual fluids staining the ground beneath her, while Guilmon released his cum into Renamon's waiting ass, causing her to sigh in pleasure.

After Guilmon removed his cock from Renamon's ass, revealing it was still hard, Renamon's pussy was quite wet with all the sexual pleasure she had just experienced, in which she wiggled her butt, showing she wanted more.

And Guilmon complied as grabbed Renamon's legs, placed them on his shoulders and guided his manhood into her vagina.

Renamon moaned out in pleasure from the pleasurable feeling of Guilmon's hardened cock stretching her vagina walls out, as his member began to exit and enter her, in which the vixen Digimon moaned out. "Guil... Ah... Guilmon... Oh, yes... You are... Ah... So deep inside me... Ah... And it feels... Ah... So good... Ah... Don't stop... Ah... Please don't stop...!"

As Guilmon continued to thrust his manhood in and out of Renamon's pussy, Renamon placed her paws on her breasts and began to massage them, her body was overindulged by pleasure, never experienced before and didn't want them to end. "Ah... Ah... You are amazing...Ah...Guilmon... Ah... You are so deep within me... Ah... And it feels so good... Oh, Yes... Yes...!" Renamon moaned out in pleasure.

"I'm glad that you... Ah... Feel that way... Ah... And... Ah... you aren't bad yourself...!" Guilmon groaned out in reply.

The pair continued mating, but soon, they started to move around frantically as they both could feel that their climaxes were going to come soon, in which the red dragon Digimon groaned out. "Rena... Renamon... I... Ah... I'm so close... I can feel it... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Me too, Guilmon... Ah... Cum inside me... I want you so badly...!" Renamon moaned out in reply as she and Guilmon continued to mate for a few more minutes, however, neither of them were able to take anymore, in which Guilmon and Renamon cried out in ecstasy as they came at the same time, Renamon's cum covering Guilmon's cock, while the bearer of the Hazard mark released his seed within the foxy Digimon.

-End Lemon-

With Guilmon's huge cock still in Renamon's womb, Renamon rested on Guilmon's chest, kissing his lips again.

"I love you, Guilmon." Renamon said in a heartfelt tone after releasing her lips from his.

"I love you too, Renamon." Guilmon replied, matching the love she had for him, as he smiled at her beautiful form, before they both went into a beautiful sleep together.

And as the pair slept, Renamon then let out a soft moan as a familiar Digital Hazard symbol appeared on the right side of her neck, showing she now belonged to Guilmon as his lover and mate.

The End.


End file.
